Communication networks are increasingly being used to distribute media information throughout a local geographical area, particularly in an office or residential environment. For example, a home may typically have a personal computer and multiple entertainment systems, such as televisions and audio equipment. The personal computer may receive media information from a central point of access into the home, and distribute the media information to the various entertainment systems. Existing techniques to distribute media information, however, may be relatively complex and have need of proprietary equipment. Consequently, improvements in media distribution systems may solve these and other problems.